


Skinny (Larry Stylinson)

by dylanal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Anorexia, BoyxBoy, M/M, onedirection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanal/pseuds/dylanal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis suffers from anorexia and Harry is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny (Larry Stylinson)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my new story. If you have a problem with anorexia, self-hate, depression, or any other kind of relating mental disorder, I suggest you don't read this story. It will contain triggers.   
> Also, this is a boyxboy story (Hence the "Larry Stylinson" in the title) and if you don't like that, don't read it.   
> I'll be posting the first chapter when it seems like a good amount of people have interest in the story.  
> Oh, and I'm also posting this on Wattpad, so both websites will have the chapters.

Anorexia Nervosa [ner-voh-suh]: A psychological disorder characterized by somatic delusions that you are too fat despite being emaciated. 

"Maybe next time you should order a salad instead of a slice of pizza, Lou. You don't want to add more to those love-handles do you?" mutters Niall in between bites of his macaroni and cheese.   
Each spoonful of the golden, dripping, carb-loaded meal, as far as Louis can tell, goes straight to his thighs.   
Despite Niall not even being the most fit person in the world, his constant snide remarks about Louis' weight hit him with a sharp pang. Throughout the whole dinner, the slice of melted cheese, baked dough, and greasy pepperoni stare at Louis, beckoning him to take a single bite. Gurgles and rumbles sound from his stomach as he clutches it in anguish. 

No, Louis. Remember, take one bite and it'll go straight to your love handles. 

With a look of disgust, Louis pushes the plate away from him and hands it to Niall, "You're right, mate, take it. I don't need the extra calories anyway."


End file.
